Secrets & Shadows
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: After the events of "Redemption", Kelly Blaisdell talks to Caine about Peter.


"**SECRETS AND SHADOWS"**

**By **

**Andra Marie Mueller**

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kung Fu: The Legend Continues" is the legal property of Warner Bros TV and Michael Sloane.

Kwai Chang Caine sat on the floor in the middle of his apartment, his eyes closed and legs crossed as he meditated. Sensing rather than hearing the approach of another person, Caine slowly got to his feet just as his visitor appeared in the doorway.

Kelly Blaisdell stood in the hallway, obviously nervous, but smiling in greeting nonetheless. She had met Caine shortly after his reunion with his son Peter, who was her foster brother, and over the past several months the two had formed a tentative friendship. But although Kelly adored Peter, and Peter obviously worshipped Caine, the priest was still, in some ways, a stranger to her, and Kelly had yet to feel completely comfortable in his presence.

"Hello, Caine," she greeted.

"Good evening, Kelly," the priest returned. "Please, come in."

The dark haired young woman cautiously entered the apartment and took a quick scan of the sparsely furnished, candle filled room before returning her attention to Caine. "If I'm disturbing you I can come back another time," she offered.

Caine gave her a small smile. "You are Peter's sister, and are always welcome," he assured her. "May I get you some tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you about Peter."

Knowing that he would have sensed it had his son been injured, Caine was curious as to what else would cause Kelly to seek him out. "Is there something troubling him?" he queried.

"Yes," Kelly confirmed. "You."

Caine's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes," Kelly repeated. "Ever since Peter discovered you were still alive, he's been on an emotional roller coaster, and your decision to disappear for six months didn't help. It nearly destroyed him."

The accusation in Kelly's statement was clear, and the priest winced at the venom in her voice. "My leaving was a personal necessity, and was certainly not intended to hurt Peter," he replied. "My son understood that."

"Maybe he let you believe that he did, simply because he was too confused to tell you his real feelings. After you left, Peter spent weeks questioning himself, wondering if he had done something to make you leave. Mom even told me that at one point he thought the reason you left was because you were ashamed of the life he had chosen for himself as a police officer."

Caine gave her le level look. "To be ashamed of what Peter does would be to be ashamed of who he is," he declared. "I am neither."

"Then tell me what you can't – or won't – tell Peter," Kelly requested. "Why did you leave?"

Caine sighed. "After the temple was destroyed, and I believed Peter to be dead, I spent many months mourning the loss of my home and my son. I wandered for many years, searching for something to give my life meaning, but I did not find anything until I learned of the Emperor's presence in this city. Once I was here, I found my son, and I knew my search was over. Yet after we had repaid the debt to the throne and regained our family's honor, I once again began to question my existence. My son had a new family and a new life, one in which I felt I did not belong."

"How could you think that when it was so obvious how much it meant to Peter to have you back?" Kelly demanded. "He adores you."

"I know that now, but at the time, our relationship was still uncertain. I had spent so much time involving myself in the lives of strangers, I neglected to involve myself in the life of my son. My departure was necessary to erase the guilt of my neglect from my soul."

Not knowing how to respond, Kelly was silent for a long moment before speaking again. "Maybe that's something you should share with Peter," she suggested.

"Peter must come to terms with his own emotion before he will be able to accept mine," Caine told her.

"I think Peter should be the judge of that," Kelly countered. "He's never asked you for anything except to tell him what's in your heart, yet you keep your feelings hidden from him as if they were some deep, dark secret. Secrets of the heart cast shadows, Caine, ones that can only be removed by sharing those secrets. Peter is your son, and he deserves to know how you feel."

Caine held her gaze in silence for a moment before responding. "My son is very lucky to have a sister who loves him as much as you do," he said at last. "I will think about what you have said, and then, perhaps, I will talk to Peter."

Kelly flashed him a small smile. "That's all I ask," she said.

She turned and started for the door, but stopped when Caine called her name. "Kelly..."

She turned expectantly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" the young woman prompted.

"For being a sister to my son," came Caine's answer. "I am glad that Peter has you and Carolyn to watch over him."

Kelly's smile returned in full force. "Thank you for giving us the brother we always wanted," she returned. "Good night, Caine."

Kelly exited the apartment, and a few minutes later Peter burst into the loft.

"Hi, Pop. I just saw Kelly downstairs. What was she doing here?"

Caine shrugged. "We were having a discussion," he evaded.

Peter shot his father a questioning glance. "A discussion about what?" he asked carefully.

"Secrets and shadows," was the enigmatic response.

Peter shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask," he muttered. "Come on; let's go to dinner."

The detective started for the door, but stopped when Caine gently but firmly grabbed his arm. "Before you go, there is something that I have to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" Peter asked. "We were supposed to meet Paul and Annie almost thirty minutes ago."

"It has waited long enough as it is," Caine stated firmly.

Peter ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Okay," he relented. "I'm listening."

Caine reached over and gently placed his palm against the side of Peter's face. "Whatever has happened, or whatever will happen, never doubt that I love you. You are a fine man, and I am proud to call you my son."

Without giving Peter a chance to respond, the priest dropped his hand and strolled out of his apartment, leaving his son alone with his thoughts. The younger Caine took a moment to absorb his father's declaration before speaking aloud to the empty room.

"Sisters work in mysterious ways," he mused. "Way to go, Kel."

Smiling to himself, Peter hurried to catch up with Caine.

**END**


End file.
